neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
CocoLily
cocoLily is currently the Captain of 9th Company, Editor of Seireitei Communications and Chief Chef of the Gotei 13, Appearance She's a slightly tall, curvateous woman with chin-length hair and dark eyes. Her attire consists of a kimono style shihakusho with a corset style obi, white stockings, low-heel shoes and a red apron. When out on missioins, she will switch to western style clothes and sneakers while adhering to the Gotei 13 style and color scheme. When off duty or visitng in the Rukongai, she wears a shorter kimono, tabi and sneakers, but keeps her trademark red apron. Although she has been promoted to 9th company's captain, cocoLily doesn't wear the standard haori. Shinryu remarked that she frequently forgets that she has one. Personality Although cheerful and forgetful, cocoLily is a very well travelled lady who has held previous jobs in the Human World and the Netherworld. Despite her rabid love of sweet things, cocoLily doesn't like cakes (yet won't hesistate to liberate that disliked cake of its frosting), but willl eat cupcakes. Quiet and somewhat reserved, cocoLily will spring into action if her friends, company and barracks are threatened. She has two pet bunnies, Miru and Rosy who are cared for by her zanpatou Harusame (who loves baby animals). Always striving to be a better cook, she scours the web for inspiration and brings it back to her compatriots. She frequently travels into various Rukongai districts (including the most dangerous ones) to cook for the people there. She's also known to order food from restaurants and bakeries in the World of the Living One of her favorite places to visit is the Netherworld, where she has spent the most time building her career. Relationships Harusame and Shinryu cocoLily has a deep motherly relationship with her zanpatou Harusame and dragon Shinryu. Harusame is the primary spirit while Shinryu is the secondary spirit who accompanies her when she externalizes. 'Shinryu' Shrinryu is a baby dragon with wings but no legs. He has smooth skin (scales hadn't grown in yet), a crystal on the tip of his tail and a binkie. He met cocoLily in the realm between the Netherworlds and has been with her since. He joined with Harusame when cocoLily synched with her during her stay at the Shino Academy. Whenever Harusame externalizes, she brings him along with her. He's a lot older than he looks. Shinryu hates the following: being treated like a baby, large breasts (he was nearly suffocated by an admirer), ceiling fans (they don't stay still) and being locked in the freezer. 'Miru and Rosy' Pet rabbits (bunnies). The live in the barracks of 9th Company with an outside pen and a large kennel to sleep in at night. Harusame is the primary caretaker while cocoLily supervises her. Harusame loves the bunneis very much and sleeps with them every night. 'Cervantes' An Arrancar cat. He's pointed with black fur on his ears, paws and tail, with a creamy-white body. His mask covers one half of his face and he has blue eyes. She fed him during her excursions to Hueco Mundo as a meter maid. Was recently reunited when he was found by kaizen and Shnookie. He makes his home in an extra room in the Culinary Institute's pantry room. He also has the tendency to eat smaller hollows, but that was remedied with a special diet of reishi supplements and hollow meat by cocoLily. Known for his love of freshly clean laundry, Cervantes spends a considerable amount of time at 4th Barracks. He will occassionally pilfer garments, clothes, aprons, and the sizable table cloths. Where he acutally hides his um, 'treasures' is unknown. Sarun : cocoLily deeply respects the Spirit King who was gracious enough to grant her request to be the Gotei Chief Chef. With her appointment, she makes sure that he and the rest of the occupants enjoy delicious meals at the Royal Palace. Jethro : The powerful and respected former captain of 3rd Company who convinced cocoLily to join the Gotei. She has deep respect for her former captain as he enjoys her meals and loves his new bunny Roku (who incidentally followed him home after the first bunny spampede). They are now happy siblings. El3v3n : Fellow shinigami, great friend and spammer, El3v3n joyfully partakes in cocoLily's love of food, jazz, and adorable animals. Hihachisu : Former Lieutenant and current Captain of 3rd Company. Loves the meals so much that he built an extravagant stainless steel kitchen in 3rd company barracks. Shnookie : Captain Commander, bunny lover, friend and sister of cocoLily. The became sisters when cocoLily felt a bit left out of an upcoming wedding festivities. History cocoLily is as kind as she is mysterious. No one knows how long she's been around or whether she's a human, an enhanced plus, or something else. Although she is new to the Soul Society, she has lived in many places including the the Netherworld and Hueco Mundo. She has also worked many jobs including tutor, cook, ghost wrangler, meter maid, and bounty hunter. She has developed many great relationships with many people but has shied away from all romantic relations. cocoLily joined the Gotei 13 at RG Jethro's invitation. She attended the Shinigami Academy and received her zanpato before graduation. After her appointment to 3rd Company, she requested and was appointed to Chief Chef by the Soul King Sarun. She was then promoted to 9th Company's Captain by Sarun-sama, along with the additional responsibility of overseeing the Seireitei Communications and the newly unveiled Gotei Culinary Institute. Abilities Second Form cocoLily underwent a minor physical enhancement as a reward for achieving unofficial overlord status in the Netherworld. The enhancements are unknown. Immense Strength Though rarely seen, cocoLily's strength is considered to be equal to high-ranking demon Overlords. It's rumored that she once demolished a Demon Lord's fortress with a single kick. Immense Durability, Elemental and Kido Resistance Having worked, survived, and trained in many different environments gave cocoLily a high level of durability and natural resisitance to some elements. This also gives her immunity to most low and mid-level Kido Spells. Keen Perception cocoLily is able to detect and greet any and all guests within the thread. She's able to sense changes of weather through smell and kill flies before they can fly away. Expert Navigator An experienced gamer, cocoLily has assumed the role of navigator in dungeon and military type games with great accuracy. Spiritual Pressure? Although her skill is Captain's rank (and maybe above), her spiritual pressure (reiatsu) is almost non-existent. This may be due to a combination of self-suppression and reiatsu limiters. Kido Master Naturally adept in magic, cocoLily is highly skilled with kido. She often uses it conjunction with Hakuda and other human-based martial arts and dance styles. Hand to Hand Specialist Although she prefers mid to long range combat, cocoLily is proficient in close combat. Master Swordsman Specialist Although she prefers to use short swords, polehands and wands in combat, cocoLily is an accomplished swordswoman. Immensnse Spiritual Energy Due to her master of magic and elemental manipulation, cocoLily has a massive reserve of spiritual energy. She also has the ability to transfer that power enhance her strength, stamina and durability. Survival Expert Having lived in hostile environments like Hueco Mundo and the Netherworld, cocoLily has exceptional survival skills. 'Zanpakutō' Appearance An ornately decorated Japanese style umbrella with matching carrying sleeve and sword hidden in handle. It's normally capable of handling harsh winds and extreme downpours. It also has the passive ability to deflect any kido and heavy metal projectiles (such as shrapnel). 'Shikai' She can take the form of any plant and extend her roots and vines to almost anywhere. She can regenerate herself quickly, heal wounds and provide life support (and makes a great shaded tree). That's where the umbrella comes in. Harusame can also produce plants of every kind (including extinct ones). She can also possess trees and use them as satellites for long distance monitoring and fight the enemy. 'Bankai' Harusame can take mimic any enemy shikai and bankai while adding her personal touch. This ability is gained when an opponent strikes Harusame, regardless of form. If the opponent dies (regardless of circumstances) his or her zanpatou will part of Harusame to summon at any time. The ability is activated through her initial activation command followed by the release command of the zanpato to be summoned. Known Summons Shinryu, Suzumebachi, March of the Wicked King, Unnamed Mason Zanpatou : Tools of the Trade The Netherworld Guide to Permanent (?) Allergy Relief A book that cocoLily received from her previous job as a Netherworld Meter Maid. It promises to vaccinate against any type of allergy from ketchup to day old cement, but its effects only last for nearly a week. She takes a 'Shellfish Allergy Relief Vaccine" in order to participate in the seafood themed dinner to celebrate her and El3v3n's promotion, All Powerful Recipe Orb An orb that functions as a recipe book. It can access any recipe available on the internet. Sexy Red Apron cocoLily's favorite red apron. She found it in an upscale apartment store and bought it at a discount. Seireitei Home Improvement Store Member Card A card that allows members to accumulate points to get discounts on construction projects. This is one of cocoLily's favorite stores (mainly for browsing and getting cleaning supplies). Chocolate Stunt Double A life-sized chocolate statue that cocoLily uses to dodge any suprise naughty attacks. Super Warm Amulet A gift from Captain kaizen. A beautiful amulet that emits heat. cocoLily wears this under her apron to keep warm during cold days. Trivia *Known to have a ferocious, but rarely seen temper that's triggered by specific but unknown circumstances *Loves cats of all species and is currently searching for a large pointed, panther-like adjucha with beautiful blue eyes. It was found sometime later during an excursion to Hueco Mundo by Shnookie and kaizen. That kitten was later named Cervantes. *Although cocoLily professes to loving sweets, she is really picky about them. She doesn't like bitter or tart flavors. *Is known to hold a DJ Jazz Rebellion when no one's around. *She is always present at bunny stampedes, much to RG Avatar's (who also likes bunnies) dismay. *Tends to spoil her zanpatou Harusame and Shinryu by giving them their own room and toys. *Loves My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Theme song is "Vienna" by The Fray Quotes "Breakfast is ready!" "Dinner is ready!" "I left links to the recipes. Enjoy!" "Good morning, afternoon, evening, and night everyone." "Okay." Category:Division 9 Category:Captains Category:Division 3 Category:Character profiles